


Professor Mcloughlin One-Shots

by kawaiidreams



Category: jacksepticeye
Genre: F/M, Smut, Teacher Kink, dick jokes lol, mentions of rape but I don't commit, very smutty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 15:22:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17428502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawaiidreams/pseuds/kawaiidreams
Summary: Not really an ego but an AU???I don't like egos so???enjoy my sinignore my rapent misspellings





	1. Yes Sir

(AN: I felt the need to lay out all the canon about the professor I had so far. Also I wanted to challenge myself to be more detailed.)  
The first week of classes I was always at least 15 minuets early to class. I found the room well enough and slipped inside, fully intending to sit in front and wait for the professor. He was already there and, he was very attractive. His dark hair just slightly mussed up and he was biting his bottom lip gently as he worked on his computer. I couldn't quite tell what color his eyes were from where I was sitting but immediately blushed when he looked up at me "Oh, you're early." he turned over the piece of paper he was working on.   
I nodded "I like to be prompt, I'll probably be only 5 or 19 minuets early from now on."  
He raised an eyebrow, "Good to know," He asked my name and I gave it before introducing himself as professor Sean Mclaughlin, this was actually his first class and he was very nervous. It had been very hard for him to get his class supported.   
I nodded "That's the reason I took it. I had never really heard of an advanced sex ed. class before." I played with the bottom of my shirt under my desk, still kind of blushing. "I can't tell if it would be easier or harder if you weren't attractive." immediately I covered my mouth, embarrassed. "I mean."  
The professor smirked at me "I get that a lot, we should talk after class."  
That's how we started are daily talks after class.   
It was roughly two whole weeks before he started to get very intense. No one could back out now without getting a W on their grades. Not that he did this with maliciousness , he just wanted to make sure that the people who joined the class were taking it seriously. There were a couple of misconceptions and people who did drop out within the first two weeks. Some idiot boys thought that is was an easy A class they could pass by just watching porn. Professor Mclaughlin had a test for that. At the beginning of the second class, now that everyone knew the schedule, he gave us a test just to see how much we knew. I did well but didn't quite know some of the more obscure techniques. When he saw some of the answers from some of the guys in the class he sighed and shook his head. He didn't say anything but I saw his disappointment. It seemed after every week there were the same group of guys that always seemed to not want to leave but also refused to learn. Honestly, they scared me. About a month in I expressed this to the professor when we were hanging out in his office. I had started doing homework in his office because I loved being around him more than most people. He seemed concerned when I told him my fears. Rubbing the back of his neck briefly he sighed.   
"There is something I can do to protect you. I've been thinking about it a lot recently. Ever since I saw how good of a response you gave to last weeks discussion post." He looked at me and bit his lip hesitantly.  
Last week had been our introduction to dominant and submissive relationships, the discussion post in question had been about what kind of role we'd play in a relationship like that. I had stated that I would honestly be completely submissive because I didn't really like to make my partner angry at me or hurt anyone. It was also another occasion where the boy's ignorance was pretty dam clear. I had an idea of what exactly he was planning.  
"You mean you wanted to..." I trailed off, looking down at my hands, my heart beating way too fast.  
"I wanted to ask you from the minuet we started talking." He murmured and tilted my chin up so I was looking at him. He had walked around in front of his desk and was leaning over me as I sat in his chair. "Of course, I know these kinds of things take time. I wanted to make sure you were comfortable with me and the idea of all of it. Also I wanted to get to know you." his hand moved to stroking my jaw gently and he was crouching at my level.  
"Yes, absolutely yes." I smiled, to be fair I had wanted it as soon as we had our third conversation which was a bit more personal. I had grown to really like him as a person.  
He grinned in response and kissed me gently on the lips, waiting for my first move clearly.   
I blushed heavily and shook my head slightly so he knew he had control.  
Smiling gently he sat back on his char and pulled me onto him. I straddled him and could feel him hard under his clothes. Instinctively I bit my lip and he chuckled, his hands automatically settling on my hips. "I just want you to know if I'm going to fast or doing something that makes you uncomfortable. Just let me know and I'll stop or slow down."  
Nodding I smiled at him, not really knowing what to say in response. As if he knew this he shook his head "maybe a yes sir?" he hinted.  
I blushed more "s-sorry sir, yes sir."  
Professor Mclaughlin smirked, grabbing my chin gently. Running his thumb across my bottom lip gently. "You never need to apologize unless you deliberately break the rules, alright?"  
Whimpering gently I nodded "y-yes sir."  
Kissing me gently he purred "good girl." he smiled and bit my lip gently as I could feel him grow harder. He was tugging at my shirt now and I let him remove it.   
As his eyes scanned me he bit his lip, "you're so beautiful baby girl."   
I smiled as he removed my bra as well.  
His thumb drifted over my nipples and I gasped softly. "Easy hun, I'm going to take this slow." he purred leaning forward and running his tongue over my nipples quickly. "It's killing me too, don't worry babe."  
Letting out a tiny whine I scooted closer to the edge of the table, wanting to slide onto his lap. "I can handle it harder sir." I murmured.  
"everything I read and know says that even if you think so I need you to at least adjust to everything I do before we move on," He continued alternating licks between my nipples. Then the professor sucked at the bare skin of my breasts slightly before pulling away and tugging me off the desk. He slid off my pants as he also removed his shirt. Professor Mclaughlin was much more finely toned that I thought he would be. He kissed me deeply before sinking to his knees in between my legs would be if I were still sitting on the desk. Hooking his fingers in my panties he pulled them down in one motion. Patting the desk in front of him I followed his unspoken command and hopped back up on the desk. He spread my legs open slowly and let out a satisfied sigh. Without another word he pushed a finger into me and I gasped and moaned briefly before biting my lip to quiet myself. The professor shook his head playfully, "let me hear your pretty noises babe."  
This made me blush.


	2. Long Weekend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is my oldest writing so it suuuucks

I locked the door behind me as I entered professor McLaughlin's office and sat on his desk. He smiled at me "I want to ask you a question first before we get started."  
I leaned forward eagerly "anything, sir."  
Smirking he ran his fingers over my collar bone "you usually go home for the weekend correct?"  
I nodded, wondering where this was going, "yes sir I do."  
Biting his lip he studied my face "I was wondering if you wanted to come home with me instead."  
My breath caught in my throat "yes sir, I'd love to. I'll just tell my parents I want to stay here this weekend."  
"Wonderful," he murmured pulling me onto his lap "today's test is going to be easy then." He grabbed my phone and put his number in my contact list. Then he put my number in his phone. "All you have to do today is go to the bathroom when I text you all about my house and how much fun we're going to have. Record your reactions to what I say and send me the footage. Can you do that?"  
I nodded "yes sir."  
Professor McLaughlin smiled and kissed me lightly "good girl."  
Until my first class he kissed me slowly and explored my mouth with his tongue, rubbing my thigh gently while he did so. Way too soon it was time for my first class. He squeezed my thigh one last time before I left.  
The first text came during my second class. I snuck out and found an empty bathroom. Locking the stall door behind me I dropped my pants and sat on the toilet with the lid shut. I situated myself so I could record my masturbation and read the text at the same time.  
The text read:  
'Hey baby girl, I thought I'd start you off easy. My house isn't very big but it defiantly isn't considered lower class by any means. I even have a hotub ;)'  
At this I gasped and rubbed myself slowly.  
'My room is probably the most important thing for me to describe but we can do it anywhere in my house you want. I keep most of the fun stuff in my room. You haven't even seen the start of the ways I can make you feel good.'  
I moaned softly and rubbed harder, liquid forming in my core.  
'I can't wait to see how you react to the many toys I have for us to play with.'  
"Me too sir." I panted licking my fingers as I stopped the video and sent it to him.  
The next one didn't come until an hour before lunch when I was studying with a friend in the library. I checked my phone and stood up, "watch my stuff please, I uh need to use the bathroom." My friend nodded and I dashed off to the nearest restroom. I locked the door and situated myself once more.  
'Before I begin I wanted to know if you you would like to spend lunch with me, I enjoyed it so much yesterday.'  
I smiled and sent back a quick 'yes sir.'  
'Good,' he replied 'now we can continue.'  
'It was so good seeing you wet for me. I have so much to show you about pleasure this weekend. I want to tie you up just to see you struggle. I want to blindfold you so your pleasure is intensified.'  
I was so wet I moaned for him. Suddenly the string of texts stopped and a picture loaded. I whimpered in need when I saw what he he had sent me. He was fully erect for me.  
'See you at lunch.'  
I sent the video back and returned to studying. "You ok?" My friend asked "you were in there for awhile."  
I smiled "I'm fine, I'm just recovering from being sick yesterday."   
She shrugged and we went back to work.  
Finally lunch time arrived and I was super exited. We packed up and I gave my friend an apologetic look, "professor McLaughlin wants to have lunch with me in order to make up what I missed yesterday."  
She wrinkled her nose "ugh that sucks."  
I shrugged "sorry, see you later." I ran to his office, my wetness rubbing everywhere as I moved. I reached his office and burst in. Professor McLaughlin smiled at me as I locked the door.  
I shook as I vaulted onto his desk , "sir I'm so, I need you." I grunted. He nodded and pulled me onto his lap. Grinding myself against the buldge in his pants I moaned in need. All but tearing my clothes off me he stripped us down and lowered me onto him. I sighed and bounced on him happily.  
"Good girl," he purred "go ahead and cum when you are ready, we'll work on your endurance this weekend."  
"Yes sir," I groaned and came all over him. He smiled as I pulled myself off him and sucked on his hardness. Professor McLaughlin grunted and gripped my hair as I sucked and played with the tip of him. He was all the way(haha) out of his sheath and pressing against the back of my throat. "Ooh, kitten you're so good at that." He moaned leaning his head back and he began to pulse and leak precum. I began to bob my head in order for him to slide down my throat. He grunted one more time humping my face and came down my throat. Drinking down his hot cum I teased more of it out of him by licking his tip lightly as it slowly receded back into it's foreskin. Eventually he was limp in my mouth and I pulled my head up. Petting my head gently he sighed "thank you baby girl."  
I smiled and crawled onto him, burying my face in his chest I murmured "you're welcome sir."  
We dressed and ate lunch. About half way through he was look at me with pride. I blushed "something wrong, sir?"  
Professor McLaughlin shook his head "no, I wanted to tell you something tonight but I've changed my mind. I want to say it now." He took a deep breath "I love you."  
I smiled back at him "I love you too, sir." He pulled me close and kissed me. Not roughly but deep and caring.  
We parted until my last class which was his.  
Unlike the rest of the class when they saw the opening slide I was excited. My friend sighed beside me "I guess he had to cover it at some point."  
The cover of the slide show was the cover of fifty shades of grey. I knew that this was going to be different then what they were expecting. Professor McLaughlin shuffled his cards and cleared his throat. The whole class went silent.   
"So I bet you're all wondering why I am covering such a stereotypical book as Fifty Shades of Grey." He gave us a glance as if daring one of us to speak up. I bit my lip pensively. He clicked the mouse and the title of the lecture slid on screen. "Why Fifty Shades of Grey is an Incorrect Example of Dom and Sub Relationships." He read aloud and my heart sped up.  
He sighed and paced "First off the entire concept of a contract is entirely fabricated. The best way to do something like this is to check with your partner constantly. Ask them if she-uh, they are OK with what you are doing." He cleared his throat and glanced in my direction. "Now the first sexual encounter was decent there's just one important point. Never, ever work bonds into the first time. Especially if your partner is a virgin." He sighed and ran his hands through his hair. "I would recommend you try to work in names like 'sir'."  
Professor McLaughlin changed the slide and there was a white line dividing it in half. "For the next encounter you have two options. One, start slowly introducing bonds or Two start endurance training."  
He brought up the bullet points and I noted them down quickly.   
"If you are going to introduce bonds make it slow, start with just the hands". He glanced up and I smiled at him making him falter. "Remember that making sure you're partner is OK is important."  
"Endurance training is a bit trickier, reassurance is key for me, um doms." He corrected, shuffling his notes. "I, um It is recommended that you use sex toys to help out, it gives the pleasure a deeper meaning. Remember to listen to your sub's and don't push them too far."  
He glanced back at the class and I bit my lip giving him a sultry look.  
He glanced down at his notes "when you eventually get more intense keep what I just said in mind. In the book Christian was moving way too fast." He shook his head and I could tell he wanted to rant about all the little things the book got wrong. "I, no, It is not recommended that you use canes at all. That is just complete abuse."  
He cleared his throat and moved to the last slide "In conclusion always, always always, discuss what you are doing with your partner. Christian Grey was not a proper Dom , there was something wrong with him mentally." He cleared his throat again and went on to discuss homework.  
I wriggled in my seat eager for class to be over. I could feel the pool start to form in between my thighs.   
It was in the middle of the work period when Professor McLaughlin cleared his throat to get our attention.  
"It's clear that some of you weren't paying attention yesterday when I was explaining how to properly tie bonds." He shook his head "I'm going to have to give you a visual aid." He scanned the class and I immediately glanced down. He pointed me out and called me down. I bit my lip and walked to the front of the class.  
"What are you doing sir?" I muttered under my breath.  
He smiled at me "giving you one last test for the week." He whispered then turned and pulled some ties out of his desk.   
He stalked around to the front of me, "let's start with the basics." He gestured towards the floor "kneel please and put your hands out in front of you."   
I nodded and bit back a 'yes sir'.  
He gently wrapped my wrists together and I could feel myself dripping onto the floor. Once he finished he stood up, "go ahead and test it."  
I tugged my wrists and stifled the moan that arose in my throat.   
"It's not too tight is it?" He asked.  
I shook my head, afraid to speak.  
He smiled "this is ideal because she can still strug-um move around. And put her arms above her head if need be." He glanced at me and I put my arms over my head and he grinned.  
He picked up another tie as I lowered my arms "let's cover a bedpost tie." He motioned me over and I walked over to his desk. I kneeled where he pointed and he tied one end of the bind to the leg of the desk. "The securing tie here needs to be super tight." Professor McLaughlin took one of my legs and wrapped the other end of the tie around it "remember that it shouldn't be too tight you don't want to cut into the skin. Again there should be just enough, er wriggle room."  
He nodded at me and I tugged at the bond. I fought to keep down the moan that arose. Picking up a third bond he placed it over my eyes "bonds can make good blindfolds too." He said, his hands lingering on my face for a fraction of a second too long. I heard him stand up "one more important one. It's pretty advanced so I don't expect most of you to know it."  
Next I heard him move around to my back "arms up please."   
I lifted them in the air and felt his arms go around me. "You want to be pretty careful with this one, don't want to hurt your sub." I felt the bind tighten against my breasts and I inhaled sharply. "I don't do this one too often." He murmured in my ear. I felt him undo the binds on me finishing with the one standing in for a blind fold. I blinked and stood up.  
Professor McLaughlin smiled at me "and that should do it, thank you." He glanced at the clock "actually that does it for today as well. Have a good weekend everyone." He clapped his hands and everyone scrambled to exit the class, except for me.  
I waited until everyone had left. He was cleaning up some of his stuff and shutting down the computer. He glanced at me "you're still here?"  
I shrugged "I'm already packed and ready to go, sir."  
He smirked "well then, I'm ready as well." He held out his hand and I took it. We walked across campus to the staff parking lot and he opened my car door for me. We were soon exiting the college and I had butterflies in my tummy. After awhile his hand wandered over to my thigh and he rubbed it while he drove. "I just wanted you to know that outside of sex you can call me Seàn. That's my name." He murmured, squeezing my thigh.   
I smiled and nodded "I will do that, Seàn."  
We finally arrived at his house and he showed me around before going into the kitchen "I'm gunna make you a nice dinner babe, go ahead and get situated." By the time I had unpacked my stuff I could smell something amazing coming from the kitchen.  
We had a really nice dinner together and I tried to help clean up but he insisted that he could do it himself.  
After dinner he lead me out onto his back porch and uncovered the hot tub. Professor McLaughlin started it up pretty quickly and sat on the side as it filled up. As he grinned at me I blushed "I didn't bring my swimsuit." I murmured.  
His eyes lit up "even better than what I had planned."  
Eventually the tub was full and it was swirling with steaming hot water, colored lights danced across the surface of the water being warped by the motions of the churning contents. He stripped down and slid in entirely naked, he smirked at me "coming in babe?"  
I nodded and removed my clothes, the cold night air making me shiver before I slipped into the hot tub.  
The hot water flushed into places I wasn't used to and I shivered in delight as I sat next to him. I lay my head on his shoulder and sighed, letting a weeks worth of stress release from my body. Professor McLaughlin smiled and kissed my head "poor girl, you've been working so hard this week. In all your classes, not just mine." He pulled me onto him and kissed me gently. "You can call me Seàn for tonight. It's all about letting you relax and enjoy yourself tonight."   
I smiled and kissed him back "thank you, Seàn." I murmured and slowly slid onto him. I moaned lowly, he gently kissed down my neck and sucked on my sweet spot before moving on to my collar bone and shoulders "ooh baby girl there's so much tension here." He massaged where he had just kissed and I let out a sigh. Seàn moved down to my Breasts and carefully massaged them both "you're so beautiful, why do you always doubt yourself."  
I closed my eyes "where did you hear that?"  
He kissed one of my breasts "before we met I used to hear you telling your friends how you never thought I would like you."  
I gasped and groaned as moved to kissing my stomach "I was just, ohh." My thought trailed off as he rubbed my hipbone "I not only like you ,I love you with everything I have."  
Whimpering in need I grew wet and he finally began to lap at my insides. "You taste to good baby girl, it's why I push you so much. I love how you taste and how you need me." He tugged on my clit with his teeth while he massaged my thighs "I'm so happy I found you babe." With that he pulled me back down onto him and bounced me, his hands on my hips. I groaned as I came and after he came, staining the water white, I rested against him as he drew shapes on my spine and kissed my neck gently.  
\-----------------------------------------------------  
Things didn't get started until after we had showered and eaten breakfast the next day. He lead me right back into his bedroom and got the stuff out. While he was busy I noticed a bar on the ceiling and bit my lip.  
He turned around, bind in his hand and smirked at me "hands above your head baby girl."   
I obeyed with a "yes sir." He tied my wrists together above my head and tied that to the bar on the ceiling.  
I tested the binds and moaned lightly. He smirked at me "too tight baby girl?"  
I shook my head "no sir."  
Professor McLaughlin smiled and attached a collar around my neck "good girl," he tugged the loop on it limiting my breath for a moment before he kissed me deeply "now you're mine kitten." He smirked "and you look so pretty with a collar on."  
I blushed "thank you sir."  
He bound my ankles to the head posts of the bed and kissed my neck right under the collar "now we're ready for the real fun. Remember that you can't cum until I tell you."  
I nodded "yes sir."  
Professor McLaughlin smiled and stuck two fingers in me, slowly messaging my insides. I could barely move my hips but I tried, whispering with need. "Look at you need me like that, you are such a good girl." He murmured tugging my ear with his teeth.  
With the other hand he massaged my breasts and sucked on my nipples. I moaned lightly and he chuckled withdrawing his hand from my wet clit. I whimpered in need and he shook his head, "not yet kitten."  
He moved away and pulled out a strange microphone looking item. He clicked a button on it and it began to vibrate. He pressed it to my clit and I moaned aloud. Running it almond my vag he kissed my neck "feel good baby?" He murmured.  
I groaned in deep set lust "yes sir."  
He pulled away swiftly and I whined "sir, just pick something." I moaned.  
He stalked over to me and gave me a quick spank "don't talk to me like that." He growled and I grunted.  
"Sorry sir." I apologized and he nodded before going to get one more thing. He came back with a bottle of lube. He applied one half of the split bottle to his fingers and rubbed it into me. I could feel a heat rise as he massaged it around my insides. Next he applied the other half to his erect member and then slid into me. I gasped at the feeling, the lube he had used of himself was cooling which mixed with my heat created an explosion of pleasure with every thrust. After a bit he finally grunted and I could feel him climaxing "cum for me baby." He grinned as I came just before he did. Afterwards he undid my binds except my collar and I fell onto him. "15 minuets then we'll do something else, alright?"  
I nodded catching my breath, "yes sir."  
The 15 minutes passed quickly and he got up to rifle through his stuff. He came back with a blind fold and covered my eyes with it. The blackness surrounded me and I gave a scared whimper. He touched me on the shoulder reassuringly "I'm going to start work on your endurance baby girl." He murmured. I nodded and he kissed me lightly. He started by rubbing my thigh and his fingers crept closer to my wetness. Professor McLaughlin teased my entrance with his fingers and I whimpered. He had been right the loss of sight made everything more intense. His lightest touch was enough to set me on fire. I felt him kiss my inner thigh before gently running his tongue along my clit. I tried to hump his face but he spanked he and nipped my thigh. Groaning I begged for him but all he did was keep digging into me. I moaned in need and he sucked at my insides. I had started to shake with the effort. He finally pushed himself into me and I moaned in relief. He held me by the hips as he ground into me. I moaned and begged for him so let me cum and he smiled "cum for me kitten." He growled and I released all over him.  
He came after me and I panted against him. He held me close after undoing my ties. "Take a moment then we can go out somewhere. I want to show you off baby girl." I smiled as he pulled me into hug him.  
We dressed and I left the collar on. When he saw that I had he smirked "alright then."  
I grinned back at him "I want people to know that you own me." I purred. He chuckled "I'm not surprised."  
He wore a dark shirt with a black jacket over it and black pants and shoes.   
He walked me around town and we went into little shops and he even bought me a few trinkets. We were holding hands the whole time and he lead me into a final shop.  
"What are we doing in a pet store?" I wondered aloud and he smirked.   
"You'll see." He muttered and walked up to the counter and winked at the guy attending it. The guy nodded and dug under the counter and came up with a small brown bag. Professor McLaughlin smiled and thanked the man. "Stand in front of that mirror."  
I did so and he walked over and affixed something to my collar. He moved away and let me examine myself. It was a bright silver tag that read my name and then,  
'Property of Prof. Seàn William McLaughlin. If found please return to,' and then it read his address.  
He smiled at me "now you are officially mine. What do you think?"  
I bit my lip "thank you, I love it."  
Next we went out to a nice dinner. It wasn't to casual bit it wasn't uptight either. We went to bed and I slept curled up next to him in only my Jammie shirt and collar.  
\-----------------------------------------------------  
The next day we spent entirely in his house. The only rule we had to be naked at all times. He had to finish grading papers real quick and I was waiting for him to finish his work, in the same room. He sighed "these kids don't pay attention, I swear."  
I wandered over to his desk and put my arms around him "they just don't know any better, sir. Maybe we could show them somehow."  
His eyebrows raised "you know, that's not a bad idea baby girl. I've always wanted to do a sex tape. I could edit it so you can't tell who we are just to keep my name clean and then show them all how it's really done."  
I giggled and he spun around in his chair and kissed me "let's get to work baby girl."  
He lead me into his room and set up a tripod with a camera on it. I walked in and sat on the bed ready for him. He smirked and murmured in my ear "remember to be loud for the camera baby girl."  
I nodded "yes sir." He grabbed my wrists and put them above my head, tying them together first, then to the bar on the ceiling. "We're just gunna do some basic endurance training just to show them how to do it. Nothing fancy."  
I nodded "sounds good sir."  
He smirked and kissed me as he began to gently rub my clit. I shuddered at his teasing and he chuckled. He slowly inserted a finger into me and rubbed me slowly. I could feel my wetness building, but I was not going to give up just yet.  
Professor McLaughlin inserted another finger and began to rub my breasts while kissing and sucking my nipples. I whined slowly but refused to give him the satisfaction of a moan.  
He scissored his fingers inside of me and I grunted with effort. Finally he pulled his hand out and massaged both my breasts wile he teased my entrance with his member. I finally moaned but turned it into a whine "sir please."   
He chuckled and inserted just his head "would you like me in you kitten?"  
I moaned louder "yes sir please."  
Slamming into me he grunted and spanked me, "moan louder for the camera baby girl."  
I did so leaning my head back as he thrusted into me and my legs began to shake with the effort of withholding my cum "sir I need to." I groaned.  
"Beg me to cum kitten, and I'll let you." He growled in my ear.  
"Please let me cum, I've been so good for you." I whimpered.  
He grinned "go ahead and cum for me princess."  
I came over him and he grunted coming inside me. He pulled out of me and he turned off the camera. "Good job baby girl." He purred.  
I smiled and caught my breath "thank you sir."  
Afterwards he imported the footage and edited it. I couldn't wait until Monday's class.


	3. Movie day

That Monday professor McLaughlin drove me back to campus and dropped me off by my dorms, he kissed me deeply before I got out "I'll see you in class baby girl."  
I whimpered slightly "I can't wait sir."  
The rest of the day was agony. I wanted to be with him all the time, I could ease this slightly since I still had his number in my phone. Whenever I could I texted him, from just updating him on what I was doing to sending him dirty messages. By the time it was his class I was holding back a lot. He silenced the class at the beginning with just a single glance, to everyone else he was one of the most strict teachers on campus and needed to be respected. This thought made me giggle, my friend gave me an odd look and I waved it off as something I had read on the internet.   
Professor McLaughlin cleared his throat and addressed the class, "I'm starting to think that most of you think of this class as an 'easy A'" he set his notes down, his repressed growl turning into a sigh, "it's not, sex is important and weather you decide to participate in a Dom/sub relationship or not, it is imperative that you understand what it's really like." He turned down the lights in the front until we could only see the screen. "A quick note on this, the people in it have wanted to stay anonymous so this has been edited."  
He started the video and I watched myself getting fucked. It was kind of surreal.   
Suddenly there was a laugh from the back of the room "whoever that girl is she's a whiny easy bitch."  
Professor McLaughlin stormed up the rows until he was leaning in front of the guy's desk. "No talking during the video Richard Johnson." He growled and the kid nodded looking nervous. I smiled and glanced at the professor when he passed by, sneaking my hand down my pants.  
About 10 minuets before class ended professor McLaughlin texted me. 'Go to my office and hide under my desk. I'm going to talk to Richard in my office after class and I'm going to need some stress relief after.' I looked up and met his eyes and nodded. I made the excuse that I had an appointment and got up. I ran to his office and crawled in the space under his desk. I closed my eyes and played with myself while I waited. I heard footsteps and professor McLaughlin entered, he took his seat and I craved to remove his pants and shove him down my throat. I resisted, but just barely.   
"We need to talk about your behavior in class today." He sighed.  
I heard a huff from Richard "I don't see what the problem is. I was just stating the truth."  
Professor stood up and leaned over his desk literally inches from me. "You don't know the girl, so don't judge her." He growled and my heart swelled.  
A short laugh came from my classmate "she works in porn, she doesn't disserve respect."  
This statement did it. If I hadn't been there he probably would have kicked the guy's ass. I reached out and touched his leg lightly. Professor McLaughlin sighed and sat down in his chair. "The porn industry is a very respectable place. But what I showed in class today was a real encounter."  
He must have shook his head because there was silence for a moment "I'm going to refer you to a councilor, that's all I'm allowed to do. You may go."   
I heard Richard get up and leave, shortly after professor McLaughlin got up and shut the door. I crawled out and he pulled me onto his lap. He began to kiss My neck gently and I let him get to work.  
I palmed him carefully and pulled down his pants. He watched me curiously but didn't stop me. Once he was naked I sucked his tip lightly.   
"Don't worry about Richard sir, he's always been kind of a dick." I stopped for a second "oh." I went back to work, licking along his shaft and eventually deepthroating him.   
He caressed my head "I'm not worried I'm just pissed that he insulted you."  
I looked up and pulled off him, replacing my mouth with my hands. "I didn't take offense to it sir, if he'd have known."  
Professor McLaughlin grunted and shook his head "I'm mostly pissed that that's how he views women in general."   
I climbed up on top of him and lowered myself onto him, carefully removing his shirt. "His views aren't your business sir."  
He growled lightly and put his hands on my hips to support me while I grinded and bounced on him. "They are when he disrupts my class."  
I smiled "well you certainly made an example of him." I murmured and he chuckled before kissing me deeply.  
We came at the same time and I lay on his chest, "I don't want to go back to my dorm sir." I murmured drawing shapes on his bare chest.  
He held me close "you don't have to."  
I raised my head and blinked at him "sir?"  
Professor McLaughlin smiled at me "this weekend was a test run to see how you'd handle living with me."  
My eyes widened and I bit my lip "you mean it sir?"  
He nodded "you can officially move out of your dorm when the quarter ends." He kissed my neck lightly.  
I giggled and hugged him tight "thank you sir."  
He moved to kissing me hard "no, thank you baby girl. For being so good." He kissed my collar bone and I groaned. His hands ran down my back and I groaned mounting him again. He bounced me more vigorously and began to kiss and massage my breasts.


	4. Detention

Since I was essentially living with professor McLaughlin we decided that we didn't need our morning meetings. He dropped me off and kissed me hard "I'll see you in class, baby girl." He purred and let me get to my first class.  
Every day I can't wait to go to his class and watch him rant and get passionate. It turned me on so very much and we always had fun after class in his office. We then would go home and hang about the house nude and I would help him grade papers if I wasn't doing homework. Sometimes he would help me on my homework but both things always lead into sex. Not that either of us minded.  
In class today he was ranting about something very dirty and getting super intense and growly. I wriggled in my seat and whined under my breath.  
Richard chuckled from behind me "you'd like to be his sub wouldn't you, you needy bitch?"   
Professor McLaughlin's head shot up and he stormed up the isle and slammed his hands on Richard's desk and growled "this is the second time this week, I'm sending you to the president's office." After Richard had stormed out he sighed and paced up front. "I'm ending class early I'm a tad bit worked up." He let us go after calling me into his office under the excuse that he wanted to see how i was doing. I ran to follow him knowing that he needed a vent.  
He locked his office door behind us and lifted me up onto his desk "you ok?" He murmured slowly undressing me. His hands shook and I took them in mine.  
"I'm alright sir. Use me to vent your anger." I purred undressing all the way (joke again lol)   
Professor McLaughlin hesitated "you sure?"  
I nodded "you need it."  
He smiled and pushed me to the desk and kissed me roughly as he stripped down. Waisting no time he was in me and thrusting hard. I loved his aggression and, as he pulled me up by my collar to get better leverage, I began to grind against him. He smirked and supported my back with one hand while he tugged at my collar, controlling my every breath. I loved seeing him work his aggression out on me, I wondered what he did before me.   
The professor moved us so I was riding on top of him. One hand gripping my waist, the other still had ahold of my chain. I was getting close to climax and I whined to let him know. He smirked "not yet baby, not yet." He was climaxing too and I had a feeling I knew what he had in mind. Moaning he reached climax and came inside me then pulled out of me and handcuffed me to the desk. Lowering his head he slowly began to tease my entrance.   
"Sir, please." I begged, I wasn't as far as I could go but I could tell this was spurring him on. Even though I knew the rules I even thrust a bit against his mouth.  
Professor McLaughlin growled and nipped at the inside of my thigh "stay still baby girl, you know those are the rules."  
I nodded "I wanted you to let out more aggression, sir."   
He chuckled into me "that is very much appreciated. You always know exactly what I need. You're such a good girl."  
I moaned at his words and his teasing "thank you sir."  
Sucking on me one last time he growled with need "cum for me."  
I leaned my head back and came into his mouth. Raising his head he licked his lips and kissed me gently.  
"Feel better sir?" I murmured.  
He grinned undoing my cuffs, "yes much better, let's go home."


	5. Expelled

It was the end of the day and I was headed back to professor McLaughlin's car. I heard footsteps behind me and I thought nothing of it until I heard a voice say my name. It was Richard's voice. I turned around "what do you want Dick?"  
He cringed at the nickname "I can hear you, you know."  
"What?" I asked confused.  
"I can hear every single whine you make in class." He stalked toward me.  
I backed against the wall "Richard no."  
He laughed "you're a needy little bitch aren't you?"  
I looked around praying that someone was nearby, "Not with you."  
Richard snarled "yeah right." He pinned me forcefully against the wall "you need it."  
I remembered that we were right outside the professor's office. Raising my voice I pushed against him "Richard I said no!"  
He laughed and fought back "I like it when they fight." He started tugging at my pants and I shrunk against the wall.  
Suddenly the professor's door slammed open and he stalked out "what the FUCK is going on out here." Professor McLaughlin growled.  
"I'm just following what you taught us professor." Richard sneered.  
I whined and looked at the professor with wide open eyes.  
Professor McLaughlin pulled Richard off me and growled "this is not what I meant. She said no, it means no." He shoved Richard away "I'm emailing the president. You are officially expelled."  
Richard stalked out the door muttering under his breath.  
Professor McLaughlin held me close as I sobbed into his shirt.  
"S-sir." I mumbled into his chest.  
"Shhh it's okay." He pet my head "that asshole will never touch you again."  
He picked me up and carried me to the car. As we drove home he held my hand tightly and murmured reassuringly to me. We arrived home and he carried me to the bedroom kissing me gently. He laid me down on the bed and undressed me carefully. "Don't listen to anything he said. You're my beautiful girl." He kissed my neck "I'll always love you, no matter what."  
I gasped "s-sir i-i."  
He shook his head "it's Seàn tonight and you can cum as much as you want. We can do whatever you want."  
I nodded "thank you Seàn, for everything."  
His kisses moved down to my collar bone as he ran his hands over me. "Do you want me to eat you out?"  
I nodded and he chuckled softly moving down to my thighs and kissed me there gently and massaged my thighs. Professor McLaughlin ran his tongue gently along my clit and I shivered. "Ooh baby, I'm gonna make you feel so good." He purred and sucked on me lightly "just know that I love you so very much. I'm never going to let anyone hurt you ever. You are mine forever."  
I whined "ooh Seàn." I leaned my head back as he dug deeper into me. I reached down and ran my fingers through his hair. He chuckled against me and caused me to moan when the vibrations thrummed through me.


	6. savior

(An: no actual rape but attempted rape. Sorry if I triggered anyone)  
There had been reports of assaults sprinkled throughout the quarter. Nobody was hurt but students were encouraged to stay in pairs. The guy doing it hadn't been caught yet which was even worse. Professor McLaughlin had been very protective and made sure I never walked alone. Except for one night.   
I had been working late on a project and he was waiting for me in the car. It has been a few months since an assault. I thought one short walk was OK. I was walking very quickly and I felt like someone was following me. I glanced over my shoulder and saw a figure charging towards me and I was shoved to the ground. I could see who it was as he turned me over roughly. Richard was breathing heavily over me. I started fighting against him but he pulled out a zip tie and bound my struggling hands tight. "No Richard stop! What the fuck?" I cried out as I fought against him.  
"No professor to save you now hmm?" He growled forcing me under him.   
"Stop stop stop please." I begged crying now trying to get anyone's attention.  
"Not a fucking chance bitch, I'm taking what I want now." He started to force my pants open.  
"What the fuck is happening here?" Yelled a voice and I sobbed harder recognising the professor's voice.  
Richard shot up and started to run away and I herd professor muttering to himself. Before leaning over me "shhh baby girl are you OK?" He pulled me into his arms.  
I nodded sobbing into him "he didn't get that far." I managed through my tears.  
The professor kissed the top of my head "its OK the campus police knows where he's headed."   
I sighed and whimpered tugging against the tie biting into my wrists.  
"Shoot I didn't see that, here." He pulled out a multi-tool and cut open the tie delicately "there we go, all better baby girl?"  
I nodded and he lifted me up into his arms carefully. "Shh, you're a good girl and he's never gunna touch you again I promise. Let's go home and we can do whatever you want OK?"  
I clutched at his shirt and nodded "mhm s-sounds good." I murmured.  
He buckled me in the car carefully and drove us home. He carried me inside and laid me on the bed gently "let me see if he hurt you at all." He murmured starting at my wrists, rubbing gently at the deep red marks, kissing them gently before checking my arms. Carefully tracing every curve of me.   
"S-sir he didn't hurt me." I whimpered.  
"Shhh I need to check." He murmured as he slowly pulled my shirt off. Along the side of my body where I had hit the ground were small bruises. He growled "nobody bruises you except me."  
He murmured kissing the areas gently. "At least they don't hurt." The professor purred. He slid my pants off carefully and my underwear and bra after. "All good." He chuckled and kissed me gently. Removing his shirt and his own pants as he did so. "And its Sean tonight." He purred as he kissed my neck and down my chest. Moving down me to my hips and kissed the insides of my thighs and closer and closer to my core.  
I inhaled sharply as he ran his tongue along my folds.  
"Are you alright babe?" He purred, as he raised his head slightly.  
I nodded "mhm, keep going." I moaned lightly.  
Professor McLaughlin chuckled into me as he stuck a finger into me as he sucked at my clit. I moaned and reached down to grip at his hair "S-seàn ah, please." I whimpered. He growled and dug deeper into me with his tongue.   
"What do you want baby girl?" He purred into me.  
"Ah, I want you in me." I whined.  
Smirking he raised his head and pushed into me slowly. Kissing and sucking at my neck as he did so.


	7. called into his office

I got a text in the afternoon that just read 'come to my office now!'  
At this a shiver ran down my spine and I shot up. Running as fast as I could toward his office. I opened the door and he smirked at me. He was just wearing his soft red robe and I could see his bare chest peaking through. Biting my lip I shut the door behind me. He had one arm crossed over his body casually and was toying with a pen idly. Looking up at me he smiled "good, you shut the door already." He stood up and let his robe fall off and he stalked towards me, pressing me up against the door. My breath caught in my throat as he kissed me gently. " I was too horny to wait until later. "  
"It's ok sir." I murmured and he picked me up and laid me over the desk gently. Tugging at my shirt he slid it over my head and kissed my neck gently with tiny nips in between. Working his way down my body, sucking hard in spots.   
" I was just so needy for you baby. " he murmured against my skin as he removed my bra.  
"I am always needy for you sir." I panted lightly as he kissed my my breasts gently and sucked on my nipples lightly before kissing down my tummy and looked up at me briefly.  
" that's good to hear little one. " he undid my pants and pulled them down along with my underwear, growling lightly as he spread me open and started to make broad strokes along my core.  
I shuddered as I felt him warm me up with his tongue. He growled gently as he sucked at my clit and slipped a finger into me gently.  Using his tongue to push and rub at my clit and I could feel his finger pushing at my insides. Working at me and trying to find my g-spot. When he found it he rubbed it hard until I clenched tightly around his fingers. Pulling away he cleaned off his fingers. The professor groaned around his fingers, "God you taste good. I needed to taste you." He murmured gently. Leaning over me he kissed me gently, his fingers gripping at my chin lightly. I could feel his cock brush against my clit causing me to shiver desperately. He smirked against my lips before kissing down my neck and sucking in spots desperately. His hands ran down my sides stopping briefly to rub my breasts gently before grabbing at my hips and sliding into me slowly. I could feel him stretching me out a bit as he pushed into me. "You're still so tight little one." Professor McLaughlin murmured in my ear as he started to move in and out of me slowly. His motions pulling desperate whimpers from me. I grabbed at his back to keep myself from becoming completely compliant and losing myself entirely. Shaking in pleasure, I could only manage small moans and whimpers. He was hitting my g-spot over and over.


	8. a new year

I had been unable to spend any time with professor McLaughlin over the summer. My family lived so far away from the college and it would have been odd to ask to stay with him. We had caught up with texting and face time whenever I could get away with it. It was torture not having his physical touch. I was excited to get back to school and managed to pack light. Not that my mom minded. I spent the weekend in a huffy mood. Aimless and restless. Keeping myself busy by finishing the before class assignments. Finally Monday dawned and I dressed very carefully, especially underneath my clothes. His class wasn't the first in the day for me so I had to be very careful. At last it was an hour before his class. Technically it was still lunch time but he had texted me that we would get lunch outside of campus after class. Not only was his class the last class of the day for me but it was the last one for him as well. I practically ran to his office and my hands shook as I knocked at his door. The professor opened the door and we made eye contact for a moment before he pulled me inside and pressed me up against the door kissing me hard. He was shaking slightly as well "fuck, I missed you so much." He murmured running his thumb gently over my jawbone. Holding me like I was the most important thing in the world to him. Which I kind of knew I was.  
"I missed you too sir." I smiled wrapping my arms lightly around his neck.  
He chuckled and locked the door behind me "this hour is all ours baby, and you won't be late." He murmured and picked me up. Kissing my neck gently he began to tug at my clothes. I relished in his touch. I unbuttoned his shirt and he smiled gently . Letting out a soft moan I ran my fingers down his chest. Slipping off my pants he stroked the inside of my thigh gently. I was aching for him to touch me but he had trained me well in patience and I tried my best to breathe easy. Hooking his fingers into my underwear he eased them down and pushed my legs open. The professor admired me for a moment. This made me redden slightly as he looked up at me. "Its nothing to be embarrassed about little one. You're beautiful all over." He purred and pressed a single finger into me. My whole body seemed to relax in a sort of relief . Pushing his thumb against my clit caused me to jolt and whimper slightly. He chuckled and rubbed his thumb in circles and I closed my eyes for a half second gasping in pleasure. For a moment he pressed harder and watched me whimper and release small moans. Pulling his finger out he cleaned it off quickly before kneeling down before me and stroaking me with his tongue. It felt even better than his fingers in me. The soft warm feeling of his tongue over me folds and dipping in between was absolute heaven.  
After I was warmed up and just barely on edge he lifted his head and licked his lips slowly. "I missed the taste of you kitten, so good." He murmured and leaned over me to kiss me slowly and deeply. His tongue exploring every inch of my mouth. Pulling away he undid his belt slowly as he watched the expression on my face as he undid his pants and removed his underwear. I let out a whimper and couldn't take my eyes off him. Smirking he leaned over me "you've been waiting for this huh?" He purred and teased my entrance gently. I reached for him nodding and whining under my breath.   
"Y-yes sir." I managed as he pushed into me. My insides relaxed even more around him and remembered his size and his shape. Closing my eyes I relished the moment as I felt him kiss my neck gently. Professor McLaughlin moved in and out of me slowly and made sure he found my g-spot eventually. I let out a soft moan trying to keep quiet, even though he had his office sound-proofed.   
"You can moan louder baby." He murmured tugging on my ear with his teeth. It was clear he wanted to make contact with as much of me as possible . I did too, my skin ached to touch his this whole time. Running my fingers through his hair I moaned louder just before he kissed me hard again.  
He shuddered and growled as he pulled out of me. "do you want to drink it or have it all over you?" he purred softly.  
"u-up to you." I stammered, I couldn't wait to have either and I wanted him to be in control as possible. I loved the feeling of him controlling me and what we did. It was unexplainable really but I loved it. The professor chuckled and grabbed my head gently and pressed his tip to my lips. I licked it gently and he let out another growl. Taking this as a sign to not play around I took all of him in my mouth. He let out a low moan and came down my throat hard.   
"I haven't cum that hard in such a long time." he breathed. "Even when we were doing video calls and such, nothing beats your warm insides and mouth."   
I licked my lips and smiled at him, not really knowing how to respond "I'm just happy to be back with you sir." I murmured, still on edge.  
He smiled and leaned in to lick at me slowly. I moaned softly and let him eat out to his heat's content. Trying my best to hold out so he could enjoy my taste. Finally I couldn't take it and stammered "s-sir, I'm close, please."  
He nodded and I came all over his tongue.


End file.
